


倉橫：弟弟（含番外：錦戶大倉陣線聯盟）

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 橫山有兩個秘密，他的弟弟喜歡他，而他假裝不知情。非骨科，演員和黑道，不過職業形同虛設。年齡操作，橫年長倉14歲。橫村亮同一世代，昴丸安倉同一世代。副CP丸昴，番外有亮→橫單箭頭。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Shibutani Subaru, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

大倉忠義是風靡全國的演員，身材頎長，五官俊秀，不笑時冷峻，笑起來卻如春風過境。雖然長了一張過份帥氣的臉龐，但總是掛在臉上的笑容大大地提升了親和力，於是守備範圍下至花漾少女上至白髮老嫗，能成為家喻戶曉的明星不是沒有原因的。

除此以外，大家也都知道他有一個感情很好的哥哥，經常在節目上提起跟哥哥一起吃飯、喝酒、玩遊戲的話題，主持人總會在大倉聊完哥哥後用「關係真好啊」作收尾，那時大倉就會笑得一臉幸福的附和「就是啊」，為『跟哥哥感情好』的話題蓋上強而有力的贊同印章。

只是眾人對大倉哥哥的了解僅止於此，沒人見過哥哥君的真面目，對於大倉老是炫耀卻不提供照片的行徑，關係比較好的主持人打趣，該不會一切都只是想像，他根本沒有哥哥。對此大倉回應，哥哥本人很害羞不想露面，而且他也不想把這麼好的哥哥跟大家分享，要藏在心裡一個人獨佔。

這番話既解釋了沒有照片的疑問，又更加讓人確信感情好這件事，加上大倉說明時的表情，帶著有些困擾有些抱歉，但堅決不退讓的軟軟微笑，於是眾人融化，哥哥真面目便不重要了。

身為話題中心的人物──橫山裕，除了好哥哥的身分外，鮮少人知道他還是大倉所屬娛樂公司的最大股東，更少人知道他是本地黑道組織龍頭，想當然爾，大倉的炫哥行徑只能逞口頭之快，諸多原因以至於真面目不方便示眾。

不過大倉喜歡在節目上提起哥哥，除了他們感情真的好以外，他特別喜歡橫山看完節目羞的不知如何是好的模樣，很難想像害羞跟黑道大哥兩個名詞可以放在一起組成句子，可是大倉總有辦法從橫山耳尖染紅的程度，判斷出表面強自鎮定的人內心有多慌張。

橫山禁止他在電視上提到他，如果違反就不跟他一起吃晚餐，但今天一早他就在現場的節目上，說哥哥跟他玩遊戲為了贏會把控制器的連線拔掉，想必橫山已經看見了。

中午過後必須打電話問他晚餐想吃什麼，他會做好在家裡等，這樣晚一點橫山就會乖乖回家吃飯了。家裡有幫忙打掃煮飯的阿姨，下廚純粹是大倉的興趣，加上他發現橫山吃他做的菜時會特別開心，於是意外的成為安撫討好的手段。

晚上，大倉坐在餐桌邊，對著進來的橫山笑得燦爛，橫山在餐廳入口處停了一下，對大倉算計好的笑容感到有些無奈，「你不能每次都這樣。」

「我要開動了──」大倉等橫山入座後便迫不及待的動筷，假裝沒聽見剛剛的埋怨。

「不要每次都用吃的安撫我，你明明知道重點並不是不願意你提我的事。」

很難得的，橫山並沒有讓大倉帶走話題，大倉停下筷子，發出不依的奇怪聲調，試圖瞞混過關。

「大倉，這樣很危險。」

橫山語氣重了一些，大倉收起玩笑的姿態，認真地看著對方，「這件事從我跟了你的那天就知道了。」

＊

橫山和大倉並不是親兄弟，這從他們不同姓氏便可得知，但是他們也沒有親戚關係，純粹是毫無血緣關係的兩個人，年紀也差了14歲，雖然這點從橫山不顯年齡的外表上看不出來。

他們第一次相遇沒有故事般美好的開頭，當時橫山很年輕，還沒坐上首位，帶著手下上門討債，大倉宅沒有鎖上，一進門他就知道來晚了，屋內看起來已經被搜索過，應該是其他債主所為，住在裡面的人走得很匆忙，很多東西都沒有帶上。

手下們翻箱倒櫃尋找看看有沒有漏網之魚，橫山慢步走進客廳，一個約10歲大的孩子抱著膝蓋坐在地板上，他沒有理會，環視屋內有什麼可以變現的物品，這種情況在他們這行見多了，跑路的父母無力帶走的拖油瓶，也不是他有能力處理的範圍。

最後他們並沒有從被剝皮過的房子找到值錢的東西，離開之際，坐在地上一直沒動過的男孩突然撲上來抓住橫山的褲管，他本來想甩開，卻聽見孩子喊了一聲餓，接著就倒地不省人事了。

他站在原地盯著昏倒的小孩，突然意識到手下們正在等他，便走回廚房打開冰箱，意料之內的空無一物，於是果斷的關上，對著手下說：「帶走。」

回到住處買了一些容易消化的食物，把孩子弄醒讓他吃飯，不知道餓了多久的男孩大口喝著熱粥，風捲殘雲般掃蕩桌面的食物，快速又乾淨的吃相讓橫山啞然，怔怔地遞出手上咬了兩口的麵包，男孩看了他一眼迅速接過，像是怕他後悔一樣將麵包塞進嘴裡。

吃飽後他讓男孩回去，這孩子卻死活不走，趕也趕過罵也罵過，除了打他以外所有手段都用了，最後反而是橫山投降，孩子眼眶裡含淚的倔強模樣，讓他覺得他就像一頓飯換來認主的狗。

後來幾天他忙著張羅小孩的身分問題，還讓人去大倉家收拾行李，忙了一陣子後有天終於可以早點回家，卻正好撞見錦戶抓起桌上菸灰缸打破男孩額頭的一幕。

「你在做什麼！」

橫山搶下沾血的菸灰缸，錦戶一臉執拗，認為自己沒有做錯事的表情，正準備質問，卻聽見橫山第二句話。

「他腦袋本來就不好了，把他打傻了怎麼辦！」

錦戶用力扭頭，瞪著捂著腦袋的男孩，男孩臉上的委屈終於到達臨界點，化成眼淚一顆顆滾落。橫山以為他是被打痛了，趕緊找出醫藥箱幫他包紮。

「你都多大了，有什麼好跟一個小孩計較？」

『你哪裡撿來的臭小鬼』的話哽在錦戶喉嚨，他本來想幫橫山把來路不明的小孩趕走，殊不知這個孩子牙尖嘴利的很，文的不行就動武，沒想到橫山看見後居然沒有和他站在同一陣線，氣憤之下扭頭就往外走。

腳步還沒踏出去，就聽見橫山對孩子這樣說，「以後我不在家，不要隨便開門讓別人進來。」

「我什麼時候是別人了！！」非常憤怒，還有一點點點被拋棄的委屈，比例很小，錦戶不會承認。

「這是我家，我以外的人就是別人。」

橫山沒有抬頭，回應他的是響亮的甩門聲。

「你叫什麼名字？」雖然這幾天辦資料時已經知道了，不過程序上還是要問過本人。

「大倉忠義。」

「大倉，從今天起這裡也是你家了。」

幾天後橫山回家，屋內響起兩聲歡迎回來，進到客廳發現村上坐在大倉旁邊，一副善良鄰家大哥哥的模樣。

「你怎麼進來的？」走了一個錦戶，來了一個更麻煩的下垂眼。

「亮最近心情不太好。」

村上沒有回答他的問題，微笑著拋出這句話。

「大倉，你先回房間。」橫山轉頭對一邊寫作業的男孩說，大倉乖乖的收拾作業簿回房。

「你怎麼又撿了一個小孩。」確認大倉進房後，村上稍微壓低的聲音中有著無奈，「這次還是很麻煩的一種，你打算養他嗎？」

「也不是養不起。」

「那他以後怎麼辦？還這麼小，長大後要跟我們混在一起嗎？」

「我不會讓他有機會這樣做的。」

「那亮呢？」

橫山露出苦惱的神情，「他比較特別，跟著我們的時候就已經……」

「我不是在追究既成事實，我是在說亮很傷心，聽說那天你把他趕出去。」

「你也看到大倉頭上的傷了吧，那是他打的。還有我沒有趕他出去，他自己走的。」

村上對錦戶打大倉這件事驚訝過後，帶著理解的表情說：「他只是在吃醋，覺得哥哥被搶走了，你多關心他一點就沒事了。」

看見橫山點頭，村上覺得這件事就算告一段落，想點菸時卻找不到菸灰缸，「你的菸灰缸呢？」

「丟了。」

「為什麼？」

「我戒菸。」

「什麼時候開始戒的？」

「今天。」

＊

「你是白痴吧。」

餐桌上，橫山對大倉的回應搖頭。

二十多年前，他覺得對著金髮不良債主求救的孩子，腦袋肯定哪裡有問題，當時還怕錦戶把他打得更傻了，現在看來他大概錯怪了錦戶。

「我們吃飯好嗎？」大倉可憐兮兮的要求，橫山從入座後都沒有動筷。

「不要在電視上提到我的事。」

橫山沒有妥協，大倉抿抿嘴。

「好，不說。」

對面白皙的手指終於拾起筷子。

「……那晚上還陪我打遊戲嗎？」

橫山抬眼看他，似乎是拿這樣軟軟的請求沒有辦法，輕輕點頭，「一起玩吧。」

大倉露出開心的笑，橫山被他感染，笑意從嘴角一直延伸到耳朵上。

晚上兄弟倆坐在客廳的地板打怪，喝了一點酒的大倉沒骨頭似的，姿勢越來越癱，最後躺在橫山的半邊身子上。

「大倉，想睡就回房間睡。」

「嗯？不要，再一場。」

黏糊的語氣像是馬上就能睡去，但實際上大倉一點睡意也沒有，假藉著睡意及醉意，靠在橫山脖頸間汲取淡淡的體味。他知道橫山在外並不是這副容易碰觸的樣子，總是防備心高、神經質、冷淡的近乎冷酷的模樣，現在讓他沒界線的依賴著，只不過是橫山給他身為兄弟的最大柔軟，縱使生理距離如此貼近，也不能代表大倉能觸及心理最深層的地方。

只是這樣還不夠，他想要的並不是兄弟間的情感，這份欲求在長達二十年的兄弟身分偽裝下，早已變質成面目全非的怪物，在他意識到時，已經不能把那頭怪物從心裡丟棄。牢籠內的野獸吼叫著想要自由，他不知道還能關它多久。

在那個臨界點到來之前，能夠再多一點這樣以兄弟偽裝的相依偎就好了。

「大倉？」

肩頭上的呼吸趨於平緩，對於呼喚也沒有反應，屬於大倉的角色在螢幕上顯示死亡，橫山無奈的放下遊戲機，輕輕的放倒大倉。

「明明讓你去床上睡的……」

橫山軟糖般的音色飄遠，跟著腳步聲回來的，是落在身上的毛毯。橫山仔細的用毯子將大倉露在外面的腳踝包好，調低了客廳的光線，大倉感覺他在暗下來的室內站了很久，久到他以為橫山已經悄悄離去，在睡意真正侵襲的恍惚之際，才聽見一聲幾不可聞的晚安。

橫山有兩個秘密，他的弟弟喜歡他，而他假裝不知情。

不知道是幾年前，大倉從朋友幫他舉辦的生日派對上，喝得酩酊大醉回來，同行的錦戶把他送回家，也不知道他們兩人感情何時變好的，但是把醉鬼丟在門口就走，感情可能也是不太好。

喝醉的大倉十分難纏，躺在玄關做死屍狀，橫山試圖叫醒他，獲得含糊不清的反抗，只好半拖半拉的將人移到客廳，客廳地板應大倉要求鋪滿地毯，正好可以把他放在上面。

只是當橫山把人放下正準備要去房裡拿毯子時，卻被一把扯住褲管差點跌倒，想把腳抽出來，大倉更加纏人的將他整個人往下拉，跌坐在地上後被環抱住腰，想走也走不了。

「大倉，放手，我要去幫你拿毯子。」

「不要！不要走！」

「你這樣會著涼。」

「不要！」

「那回床上睡。」

「不要！」

「……一起去吃拉麵？」

「……不要。」

不管說什麼都是否定的回答，讓橫山興起作弄的意思。

「帶你去吃烤肉。」

「不要。」

「吃最高級的壽司？」

「不要。」

最後大倉大概是被弄煩了，腦袋在橫山腰間一陣亂滾，大聲嚷嚷什麼都不要。

「真的什麼都不要嗎？」

「只要你！」

「……我？我才不是你的東西。」

「不行，只要你，我們要一輩子在一起。」

「不可能一輩子一起的。」

「嗚……」像是被欺負的急了，「喜歡你……也不能一直在一起嗎？」

橫山眼波微動，注視著醉得不知道自已在說的什麼的大倉，一點一滴的放軟目光，溫柔的像是會滴出水，只可惜沒多久後那對深潭突然急速冷凍，瞬間進入嚴寒。

「不能，你要娶老婆，以後還會有一大堆孩子。」

「沒、沒有老婆，也不要孩子……」

橫山不說話了，沒有人逗著，大倉的聲音漸漸的變小，陷入睡眠之前，只聽見微弱的要你。

＊

大倉最近接的角色是個為了愛情不擇手段的男人，隨著劇情發展，過去犯下的錯誤一一向他反噬，即將要殺青卸下緊繃神經的前夕，他卻明顯表現出焦躁不安的樣子。

「たっちょん，最近工作方面都還好嗎？」

大倉的經紀人安田，是個跟他年紀相近，脾氣很溫和的年輕人，感覺到大倉最近情緒不太穩定，關心地問。

當初大倉決定要進演藝圈時，橫山除了投資娛樂公司外，還找了心細靈巧的安田幫他打理一切。橫山看人眼光很準，安田是他們討債事業下被捲入的無辜人士，橫山給他工作，並從薪水抽取部分還債。

「都很好啊。」

大倉對安田笑笑，讓他困擾的並不是角色演繹的問題，但這個角色卻是讓他下定決心的關鍵。過去他做了很多超越兄弟關係的試探，只是橫山本人都像沒感覺似的不為所動。膽怯的男人都會為了愛情孤注一擲，如果他不嘗試便什麼也得不到。

「有什麼煩惱要說出來喔。」

只可惜安田沒有從大倉那裡聽見吐洩的煩惱是什麼，沒幾天一疊照片被送到他手裡──大倉跟新進模特兒挽著手，狀似親密的逛街，高層將這件事壓下來，讓安田去提醒大倉注意點。

安田以為大倉的焦躁是因為戀情無法公開，只是讓他慎選約會的地點，不料沒隔幾天就會有一批新照片出現，大倉身邊的對象換了又換，被拍到的地點也越來越不得體。

公司高層對這個現象非常不滿意，把安田跟大倉找去嚴厲的教訓一頓，安田對大倉突然反常的風流行徑感到困惑，跟大倉私下談過，大倉卻一副無所謂的樣子，任性程度比當年剛進演藝圈不熟悉圈子時還過分。

他不忍看見大倉十幾年來的努力化為烏有，演藝圈累積名氣很難，摧毀卻只要一瞬，猶豫再三還是去找了村上。他雖然有橫山私人的電話，但橫山當初也只是交待他把大倉每月的行程發給他而已，這種問題如果由他傳達，造成兄弟吵架的局面也是他不樂見的。

  
「ヤス？怎麼了？」

安田少見的在約吃飯時就跟他表示有事想談，村上時常跟大倉一起喝酒，有時也會找安田一起，比起橫山跟安田的雇傭關係，村上比較像是和他感情不錯的長輩。

聽了安田描述最近的情況後，村上陷入思考，答應安田會找時間關心大倉，只是村上還沒約到大倉，已經殺青的話題人物就以報紙頭條的姿態，鋪天蓋地的砸向眾人。

近期行為不檢點的大倉吸引狗仔們埋伏四周，希望能拍到好照片跟大倉的事務所敲詐一筆，但是新拍到的照片過於勁爆，比起討價還價，讓它變成新聞引發話題才能創造更多的經濟價值。

時間是昨晚慶功宴散會之後，大倉攜伴到愛情旅館的姿態已經不稀奇，稀奇的是這次他帶的是一名男性，更驚人的是那名男性的身分是同為演員，名氣和大倉不相上下的丸山隆平。

就算他們沒有出格的舉動，光是靠在一起的親密姿態，還有進旅館前在圍牆邊的親親我我，就能讓嗜血的媒體渲染成一篇故事性戲劇性十足的報導，兼以事前他們拍到大倉跟女模的照片，就算不能發表，也足夠編成一部壯大的花邊新聞。

村上接到安田的電話，從對方緊張得湊不成句的片段中，得知大倉闖禍。他趕緊到公司樓下的便利商店，今日報紙銷量異常好，買走架上最一份報紙，還沒細讀就已經看到字體加粗的「同性戀疑雲」標題，跟彩色放大的照片，大倉擁抱靠在圍牆上的丸山，臉埋在對方肩上。

他趕緊讀了新聞，大倉的事務所現在肯定亂成一團，希望能搶在事務所通知橫山前，由自己傳達這件事。

「ヨコ，」他敲了橫山辦公室的門後進入，「有件事想跟你商量。」

簡單地跟橫山說明全部的事，包括安田之前告訴他的反常，橫山沉默的接過報紙，大略掃過內容後，始終不發一語的人終於開口：「我現在回家。」

不放心的村上跟著一起上車，橫山在車上打了好幾通電話給大倉都沒有接通，昨晚是慶功宴，今天早上出門前大倉還沒回家，但在他出門後，玩了一整晚的人也應該回到家補眠了。

另一方面，聯繫不上大倉的安田，在通知村上後直接趕到大倉家，發現大門居然是虛掩的，進門後發現二樓傳來爭吵聲，快步跑向大倉房間，發現大倉跟錦戶在床上扭成一團，錦戶單方面對大倉施暴，大倉一邊閃躲，一邊試圖讓對方住手，安田趕緊上前想把兩人分開。

「夠了！不要打了！」

「這跟你之前說的不一樣！」

「亮ちゃん、啊、聽我解釋！」

「有什麼好解釋的！照片難道是假的嗎！」

大倉護著頭，才剛回來補眠沒多久，就被錦戶一頓暴揍打醒。他策劃了許久，還說動丸山幫他，本來就對今天的騷動心裡有底，卻忘了提醒錦戶這都是他事先鋪好的路線。

「照片是真的，但內容是假的！是我設計的！」

大倉終於抓到空檔吼出聲，錦戶停手，一臉你最好解釋清楚的表情。

「這陣子的緋聞跟今天的照片都是我策劃的，」大倉轉向安田，「對不起ヤス，沒有事先跟你說，讓你擔心了。」

「我想要製造一個，讓橫山くん必須正面回應我的機會，亮ちゃん，請相信我，不管最後有沒有成功，都會把這些照片好好收尾的。」

錦戶保持坐在大倉身上的姿勢沒有動，表情糾結，最後像是把怒氣壓抑姑且一信的樣子，拿起一邊的枕頭隨意毆打大倉幾下洩憤。

「唉呦，別打臉。」

大倉裝模作樣的抵抗，安田也在旁邊笑著幫腔：「好了啦，臉是他的吃飯工具啊。」

橫山和村上進來看到的便是這樣的畫面，安田率先注意到臉色陰沉的橫山，迅速噤聲，用眼神暗示打鬧的兩人，發現氣氛不對勁的兩人看向門口，錦戶心頭一跳，反應快速的跳下床，「我先回去了。」走到門口還不忘呼喚愣在一旁的安田，「ヤス，我們一起走。」

橫山看著大倉凌亂的頭髮跟撕扯過的衣服，嘴角還有瘀血，一副被錦戶揍過的模樣，還有大倉回望的眼神，明顯是知道自己闖禍，但不準備道歉的樣子。

「到書房來。」

橫山丟下這句話走了，大倉緩緩挪動起身，走出房間經過村上旁邊時，被狠狠地拍頭，大倉哀怨的瞪著村上，村上則是晚點你等著被好好收拾的回瞪。

一進書房，就聽見坐在書桌後的橫山沉聲：「跪下。」

大倉跪下了，但是表情跟小時候禁止他飯前吃零食一樣，生氣、委屈、不情願。

「解釋一下照片是怎麼回事。」

「就跟你看到的一樣。」

面對大倉不合作的態度，橫山其實也不是很生氣，早上村上跟他說照片的事時過於衝擊，一時間反應不過來，坐到車上時才有辦法思考，忽略心臟傳來被揪緊的感受，如果大倉願意接受其他人，他其實很替他高興，懸在心裡的掛念終於可以落地，取而代之的失落感完全可以無視。

他生氣的是大倉的處理方式，藝人這份工作本來就比一般人少了很多自由，他心疼大倉不能像普通人一樣談戀愛，只是選了這份職業就該有保護自己的自覺，毫不掩飾的帶人上賓館，對演藝事業的形象大打折扣。

「我不是反對你談戀愛，但是你得要為自己跟對方負責。聽說之前被拍到的都是女孩子，加上今天報紙上這位丸山先生，你喜歡的是哪一個？」

「都喜歡。」大倉抿抿嘴，小心翼翼的想把話題導向他希望的方向。

「……想玩……也可以。」橫山壓抑喉嚨的異物感，「但是要學會隱藏，雖然我個人不怎麼贊同這種方式。」

「不，我就喜歡這樣。」

「たっちょん，」橫山語氣變得嚴厲，「年紀不小了，不能總是這樣任性妄為。」

大倉不說話，兩人陷入僵持，一會兒橫山像是受不了大倉沉默的反抗，提了一口氣像是準備要說重話。

「お兄ちゃん。」

大倉搶在橫山說話前這樣叫了，聲調很軟，橫山心裡卻響起警鈴。他從來沒有要求過大倉稱呼他哥哥，大倉也總是沒大沒小的喊他橫山くん，只有在有事相求時才會擺出年下的姿態，溫言軟語的叫他哥，撒嬌地提出要求。

「你在生氣嗎？」大倉怯怯地問，眼神極其可憐，橫山看著大倉，突然有種被下套的感覺，這瞬間他甚至反省是不是不該讓大倉去演戲。

「不要生氣嘛，你不喜歡我在外面玩，我有一個辦法可以解決……靠近一點我就告訴你。」

橫山內心的警鈴已經響得快要衝破胸口，但在大倉渴望的眼神下他還是站起來了。

理智告訴他不能再往前跨，腳步卻像是對面有著跟他NS相吸的磁鐵，繞過書桌走到大倉面前站定，跪地的人伸手揪住他的褲管時，全身的汗毛像觸電般炸開。

他知道大倉的動作只是開始信號，真正的重磅彈在後頭……

「我可以不玩，不要其他人，不會再有其他緋聞……只要那個對象是你，只要你。」

雖然已有心理準備，但是大倉話語的分量宛如暴雨砸在他身上，震得他腦袋發暈耳膜生疼。

「你、」

一開口才發現自己的喉嚨十分乾澀，烏鴉般的嗓音也讓他如大夢初醒，橫山後退一步抽回自己的褲管。

「你這是在跟我談條件嗎？」

「不敢。」

回應大倉的是橫山快速離去的聲音，毛線團糾結的情緒被遺留在書房裡，隨背後的關門聲與外部隔絕。

大倉跪了半天，看著被窗簾阻擋只留一條縫隙的光影自左到右變化，最後逐漸被黑暗吞噬，雙腿從酸痛發麻到沒有知覺，橫山還是沒有回來。

大倉的心情跟被黑暗吞噬的房間一樣沉鬱，突然間聽到門吱軋一聲打開，微弱的光線從背後斜斜照進來，心隨著照明開關的喀答聲一跳，算準了身後的人走到他旁邊時，喊了聲好餓便倒在對方身上。

「我不是ヨコ，這招對我沒用。」

「什麼嘛！原來是信ちゃん。」大倉扭動著屁股跪回原位。

「臭小子你欠扁是嗎！」村上的手也毫不留情的拍上大倉的頭。

「唉呦！」大倉護著頭，帶著濃濃的鼻音問：「橫山くん呢？」

「去你的經紀公司開會了，短時間不會結束，他讓我先回來讓你吃飯。」

「不是橫山くん回來就不吃。」

「不知道該說你有骨氣還是還是闖的禍太大……早上你跟ヨコ說了什麼，他離開的時候臉黑得跟五個堂口被挑了一樣，去開會的時候也一副沒有提出好辦法的話就要血洗J社的表情，大家都被他搞得很緊張。」

「我只是說不希望我在外面亂搞的話，就跟我交往……啊！不要打頭了啦，會變笨。」

「看我不把你打得蠢一點！搞出這麼大的事就只是想要ヨコ、蛤你碩什麼！」

村上被嚇得腔調都不對勁了，大倉等著被他連珠炮攻擊，卻看到村上走到一旁的沙發上坐下了。

「你喜歡ヨコ？」

大倉點頭。

「難怪ヨコ要生氣，用你的事業當犧牲品，只是為了要求他跟你交往，你是不是傻啊。」

「……等一下，我喜歡橫山くん的事你不準備說點什麼嗎？」

「兩個大男人噁不噁心……你是期待我說這個嗎。」村上又忍不住上前巴了幾下頭再坐回來，「說意外又好像不是很意外，你黏人的程度可是跟亮有得拼。」

「所以信ちゃん是不反對囉。」

「感情的事只要雙方你情我願，局外人有什麼資格說話。只是這事你準備怎麼收拾，ヨコ不答應，難不成你還要繼續在外面拈花惹草。」

大倉苦笑，「這些緋聞其實都是我安排的，他不答應，我也沒辦法，只好開個記者會澄清都是作戲啊。」

「喜歡就喜歡，幹嘛搞這些有的沒的。」

「不搞這些，直接跟他告白，然後撞得頭破血流哭一哭結束這段戀情嗎？信ちゃん的招數就這一種，橫山くん一定會拒絕我的啦。」

村上已經提不起勁去揍大倉了，大眼睛化做鄙視的形狀。

「你還要繼續跪著嗎？」

「多跪一點，搞不好橫山くん心軟就答應我了。」

大倉底氣不足，笑得虛弱，眼睛裡盈滿膽怯的希望，透過他看向遙遠的地方。村上無奈揉臉，捨不得罵大倉，深陷愛情裡的人都是傻子，唯一的救贖還在遠方的J社開會。

「早上ヨコ拒絕你了？」

大倉搖頭，「他聽到我的條件，什麼也沒說就生氣的走了。」

隨口一問卻得到意外答案，村上挑起眉毛，「我看你直接告白就可以了。」

＊

晚上橫山回家，先去書房確認大倉的情況，村上已經事先電話通知他還跪著的消息，開門看到的是不支倒地，歪歪扭扭地睡著的大倉。昨晚玩瘋了沒有睡，早上鬧了一陣又被他罰跪，撐不住也是應該的。

怕大倉的腳被奇怪的姿勢壓麻，橫山讓他仰躺把手腳擺正，又拿來毛巾毯幫他蓋上，將室內的燈光調暗。自從大倉高中長高後，橫山搬不動他，就常常放任他睡在地上，家裡的地毯還因此變多，結果大倉就更常躺在地上睡了，雖然這次完全是自己的錯，腦袋發懵脫口而出的跪下，讓他得回來伺候這個大型垃圾。

他坐在沙發上，看著睡得不安穩的大個子，直到大倉突然抖了一下，伴隨著抽氣聲，猛力地坐起身，他才發現他盯著大倉發呆了大半夜，腦中全是村上在電話中說的話。

「醒了？」

大倉被突然冒出的聲音嚇了一跳，轉頭看向聲音來源，橫山在沙發上坐的很深，整個人都陷進去了，但是臉部卻模糊不清，僅有一盞後方的落地照明，讓他看不清橫山的表情。

「對不起。」

橫山沒有接話。

「鬧出這麼大事，真的很抱歉，還有不該用交換條件讓你選擇，我錯了。但是我喜歡你，只有這件事無論如何都不想退讓，從好久以前就一直對你抱持著這樣的心情了。」

大倉一改上午鬧脾氣的模樣，背後落地光源照在他臉上，將他偏冷的線條染的柔和，橫山不得不承認大倉長得很好看，銳利的鼻梁跟嘴唇線條跟他的完全不一樣，認真表明心意時散發著成熟穩重的味道。

「我不想當弟弟，想要一個戀人的身分，想要一個不管何時陪伴在你身邊都不奇怪的身分。」

「你的身分在戶籍裡可是白紙黑字記載了是我的弟弟，法律承認的身分不管在哪裡，都可以光明正大的站在我身邊。」

橫山終於說話了，只可惜內容並不是大倉想要的，他垂下眼，在黑暗包裹下被唯一暖光照射，看起來十分落寞。

停頓了幾秒後，大倉起身爬向橫山，身上的毯子滑落，也無意去整理跟腿纏在一起的扭曲布料，手搭在橫山的膝蓋上，緩緩的向上攀爬，他終於看清橫山的表情，對於大倉的舉動沒有反應，一如平常沒有悲喜。

大倉靠得更近了，橫山放鬆的姿態到處是破綻，「……兄弟的話，就不能這樣了。」

他偏頭輕輕碰觸對方的嘴唇，不敢過於造次，夢想已久的滋味是果凍的口感，輕柔的吻遍上下唇後，小心翼翼的伸出舌頭舔舐。

橫山動了，想要避開大倉說話，大倉沒讓他逃走，趁機加深這個吻。體溫偏低的人口腔裡是一片溫暖，就像身體的主人一樣。

擅自吻遍末了還悄悄地啃了一口，唇與唇分離之際，大倉貼著橫山低聲告白，「喜歡你。」

橫山沒有逃走，沒有推開他，雖然沉默，大倉還是鼓起勇氣再說一次喜歡，低沉的聲音透過耳膜及相觸的皮膚震動傳到橫山腦裡，催促著他開口。

「想吃什麼？」

大倉僵了一下，離開相抵的額頭，剛才特意製造的旖旎氣氛被橫山一句話打回原形，心裡跟舌根都發苦，才想說什麼也不想吃，一整天沒進食的肚子就不爭氣的發出聲音，他難為情的看向橫山。

橫山也沒取笑他，將他扶起帶到餐廳，檢查阿姨在冰箱留下封好保鮮膜的食物。

「我自己來吧。」大倉在他身後接過盤子，「你吃過了嗎？」

「吃過了，再陪你吃點無妨。」晚上在J社開會提供的點心，其實他也沒有心情吃多少。

兩人坐在餐桌上無言吃著微波過的咖哩，橫山懊惱剛才的自己為什麼要問大倉想吃什麼，錯過了最佳解決問題的時機，現在要再開口便十分艱難。

_『那孩子喜歡你。』_

_『……他看起來沒心沒肺，實際上是個死心眼。』_

_『……不死心眼的話當年也不會跟著你回來了。』_

_『反正你這輩子也這樣了……』_

村上的話在腦袋裡亂七八糟地交錯，橫山頭疼的想把村上的聲音趕出腦海，一臉厭煩的樣子全落入對面大倉的眼裡。

大倉明白讓橫山露出如此表情的自己，大概已經完了。原本以為橫山一再的退讓底線，看起來還是有點希望的，如今看來那些退讓不過是身為兄弟的容忍。

「……橫山くん？」

「嗯？」大倉叫了好幾次，心煩意亂的橫山才反應過來。

大倉看著對方沒吃幾口的咖哩開口：「我要搬出去住了。」

「不准搬。」

橫山下意識就這麼回了，「我沒讓你走。」

強硬的語氣讓大倉停頓了幾秒，「……不搬出去對我太殘忍了。」

_『……他要是走了，我怕哭的人是你。』_

「我答應你。」

「什麼？」

「我答應你，所以不准搬。」

「……你知道你在說什麼嗎。」

「知道。」

「這不是留下我的好手段，兄ちゃん。」

大倉把這個稱謂搬出來，是希望橫山了解如果當不成戀人，最好的結果是退回兄弟位置，而不是這種不上不下的混沌狀態。橫山嚴肅的盯著他，眼睛很黑，輕聲說著別走，大倉心想這一切都糟透了。

他對妥協的自已感到懊惱及無能為力的憤怒，還有些絕望，明明不該任橫山將事情引導到這個方向來，明明被拒絕後就該搬出去，但是身陷泥沼的他卻忍不住抓住橫山遞過來的欖枝，縱使樹枝上塗滿毒藥，他也毫不猶豫的握住了。

心情過於複雜，暫時不想看到對面讓他又氣又喜歡的人，大倉用力的站起來，快步走回自己房間，大力甩上門。橫山坐在原地，愣愣的看著瞬間就發起脾氣的人，對大倉的反應一時無法理解。

＊

幾天後大倉開了記者會，說明這陣子被拍到的男男女女，都是為了跟他一起籌備慶功宴之後的主題party，舉辦地點就是在大倉被拍到的愛情旅館，為了感謝大家平時對他的照顧，特意辦了比較特殊的題材。

就連在圍牆外跟他摟摟抱抱的丸山，也是為了照顧已經微醺的他，明明本意是要感謝大家，結果好像給大家添麻煩了真的很過意不去，還提供了在旅館內的大合照證明，他們真的是場娛樂性質的單純聚會。

記者會開完，大大掃了一眾八卦雜誌的面子，不過大倉沒有事先告知公司，惹來狗仔跟拍的處理方式，也讓他被處罰三個月不能接任何工作在家反省。

這三個月大倉每天在家混吃等死，跟橫山的相處模式也跟以往一樣，不同的是他一直在生悶氣。臭著臉黏著橫山，臭著臉撒嬌，臭著臉跟著橫山去上班，反正他也沒事做。

組內的人已經習慣跟金魚大便一樣的大倉，而錦戶看起來一副努力不要把大倉掐死的樣子，村上覺得很奇怪，但是大倉總是緊跟著橫山讓他找不到空檔詢問。錦戶終於在忍無可忍的邊緣把大倉約去吃晚飯，一臉大倉不答應就要當場揍扁的他的氣勢成功地把人約走，村上終於抓到空檔問橫山問題。

「你們怎麼回事？」

他以為大倉如他承諾把誹聞的事澄清，代表事情有個圓滿的結局，但看到大倉就算不開心也要緊緊跟著，怕被丟掉的樣子，就覺得事情沒那麼簡單。

「沒什麼。」

「大倉那樣子不像沒什麼吧。」

橫山用高深莫測的表情看著村上，村上忍住想對虛張聲勢的橫山翻白眼的衝動，「你沒有頭緒對吧。」

橫山心虛的錯開視線。

「那晚是什麼情況？」

「我答應他的條件，讓他別搬出去。」

「……就這樣？」

橫山點頭。

「其他呢？」

橫山搖頭。

村上一臉吃屎的表情，嚴肅的對橫山說：「弟控跟喜歡，可是兩回事啊。」

晚上大倉回家時，不意外的已經醉了。

橫山坐在沙發上，看著一臉醉意腳步飄忽的大倉走進來，大倉看見他的第一個反應是癟癟嘴，酒精造成的愉悅氛圍瞬間消失，卻還是朝他靠過來。

「今天開心嗎？」

大倉點點頭又搖搖頭。

可以跟錦戶喝酒很開心，可是他跟橫山不上不下的關係又讓他苦惱，錦戶出了很多點子感覺都派不上用場，最後憤怒的一口乾杯，大聲抱怨橫山是狡猾的大人。

「橫山くん，跟我交往，不是跟平常一樣就可以了。」

「我知道。」

「你不知道！」

大倉在橫山面前跪下，雙手握拳搭在對方的膝蓋上。

「我不想要兄弟的相處模式。」

「我知道。」

「你一點都不知道，我想要這麼做……」

乘著酒意，鼓起勇氣的大倉再度靠近橫山。

橫山在他即將碰到前動了的時候，大倉壓抑不住內心湧出的酸楚，堪堪停在橫山面前，想後退時卻感覺到橫山的手穿過他的髮絲，按住後腦將他往前帶。

軟軟的親吻帶來的衝擊大過酸澀與驚喜，大倉張眼就看見橫山過於認真的漆黑雙眸。

「就說了，我知道啊。」

「可、可是……」驚嚇過度的大倉結巴，「你……我……」

「我知道有人很傻，可是沒想到卻傻到連暗示都聽不懂。」

「蛤？」

「不是讓你別走嗎？」

大倉盯著他的樣子太傻了，橫山忍不住攬過他將唇印在他的額頭上，「所以說，你願意一輩子陪在我身邊嗎？」

「……狡猾。」

「橫山くん太狡猾了，這麼說誰懂啊！」

「好了，別計較這麼多。」

橫山摟住大倉，制止對方準備抱怨的行徑，大倉雖然有滿肚子不滿跟委屈，不過現在先接受安撫，之後再討回來也不虧。於是順從地接受擁抱，心滿意足的抓住橫山後背，讓兩人身體緊貼在一起，笑得一臉幸福。

橫山曾經有兩個秘密，他的弟弟喜歡他，而他也是。

－ END －


	2. 後日談

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丸山隆平之所以會答應大倉的愚蠢計畫，是因為丸山也是愚蠢的人。

丸山隆平之所以會答應大倉的愚蠢計畫，是因為丸山也是愚蠢的人。渋谷如是說。

丸山答應大倉去當男男戀主角之一的理由，是因為追求許久的渋谷一直都沒有明確表態，時而貼近時而遠離。於是在大倉鼓吹之下，決定用激將法試試渋谷的真心。

殊不知看到新聞的渋谷只是傳了簡訊過來，『想分手就直說。』嚇得丸山飛奔到他身邊，跟前跟後討好了三天，渋谷才給他好臉色看。

大倉說果然還是他的功勞，結果丸山也知道渋谷的心意了，可喜可賀。

渋谷翻了白眼，說白癡才不知道他是我男人。

「渋やん……」被拐著彎罵的丸山很委屈。

渋谷是酒吧駐唱歌手，自由奔放的歌聲讓許多經紀公司前仆後繼的想簽下他，但是都被拒絕了，渋谷表示他對成名沒有興趣，只喜歡隨心所欲的唱歌。

丸山是在還沒當藝人前跟他相遇的，當時喜歡到各式酒吧喝酒的丸山對台上中性化打扮的女孩沒什麼興趣，但女孩一開口那嘹亮的男中音讓他嚇了好大一跳，從此便著迷的跟著渋谷巡迴，渋谷唱到哪，他就到哪喝。

丸山邀請成功相戀的情侶一起來看渋谷的演出，三個帥哥坐在吧台的樣子太醒目，其中兩位還是前陣子引起騷動的演員，於是渋谷唱完後丸山便提議換個地方。

結果渋谷走過來跟他們會合時，一見到橫山就直直衝過來揍他一拳。只可惜渋谷就得逞這麼一次，剛開始沒想到會被打的橫山沒反應過來，第二次他就直接將人過肩摔。

被摔倒的渋谷暴跳如雷的像隻貓，雖然被壓制但拳打腳踢的掙扎方式讓橫山也掛彩，丸山跟大倉費了好大的勁才把兩人分開，丸山從背後架著渋谷的胳臂防止躁動的人再度衝上去。

「這下真的非走不可了。」

大倉看著四周看熱鬧還有拍照的人們，焦慮的催促。橫山和大倉一起出門是不帶保鑣的，某種意義上來說他才是不能曝光的人，大倉擔心他們一起上報會給他帶來麻煩。

「我會讓所有媒體都閉嘴。」明白大倉憂慮的橫山掏出手機打給村上，一邊跟著他們快速離開酒吧。

丸山苦笑著拖著掙扎不停的渋谷，對橫山的做法又感激又驚嚇，在門口一把把渋谷塞進計程車裡，一行人全部上車後，渋谷發出抗議的聲音才讓丸山鬆手。

「渋やん你為什麼打人？」

「不知道。」

理直氣壯又快速的回應讓眾人沉默。

「橫山くん你們之前認識嗎？」大倉困惑的問。

「不認識。」這方莫名被打正在生氣也回應的很快。

「渋やん這就是你的不對了……」

「他很危險。」

「怎麼會呢，這位是大倉的哥哥，是我之前說要介紹給你認識的人啊。」

丸山還在軟軟地勸著，橫山跟大倉對渋谷敏銳的直覺倒是不說話了。

「這樣不行，太沒禮貌了，渋やん趕快道歉。」

渋谷不甩丸山，丸山在一旁堅持著，惹得他大聲吼叫。

「這位渋谷先生想必對我有些誤會，敝姓橫山，是大倉的哥哥，謝謝你們平時照顧我家大倉。」

橫山主動破冰，渋谷盯了橫山好幾秒，才對他輕輕點頭，算是打過招呼。

丸山對渋谷沒禮貌的行為很不好意思，抱歉地對橫山笑笑，「他平常不是這樣的。」

「不，沒關係。」

「現在怎麼辦，我們還喝嗎？」大倉悄悄問。

「去我家吧。」丸山對大倉偷偷指指渋谷跟橫山，大倉了然點頭，沒趁現在把氣氛弄好，下次再見就尷尬了。

結果到丸山家開喝以後，鬧起來的丸山跟被丸山逗得呀呀怪笑的大倉根本沒空理不愉快的兩人，渋谷跟橫山默默的喝到一塊，冷靜吐嘈丸山搞笑的品味十分一致，渋谷如同找到知己般眼睛發亮，拿出珍藏的燒酒跟橫山分享。

最後喝醉的眾人鬧成一團，大倉還大著舌頭說在酒吧打起來的時候，他還以為渋谷是被橫山辜負的小情人，丸山擔憂的跟渋谷確認遭到白眼，直到很久以後，等他發現橫山真實身份後被嚇得不輕，換來渋谷一臉早跟你說的怨懟表情。

－ END －


	3. 番外：錦戶大倉陣線聯盟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 誰說同盟就不會來挖自己牆角。

錦戶原本討厭死橫山撿回來的那個孩子了，看起來呆頭呆腦還以為很好騙，結果不但聰明還是個臭脾氣。本來以為揍他就會讓他害怕的離開橫山家，不巧被橫山撞見後，橫山居然還保護他！

明明只是認識沒多久的小鬼，為什麼可以獲得入住橫山家的權利，還可以決定誰可以進去，儼然就是另一個主人。感覺自己自由進出橫山家的權利被剝奪，錦戶滿肚子怨氣，那幾天見到他的手下都要閃得遠遠的，一個不小心就會無端被痛揍。

村上去看了那個讓錦戶大發雷霆的孩子後，讓錦戶好好跟那孩子相處，因為他會變成大家的弟弟，錦戶本來要發作，但是聽到自己會有弟弟，終於有人可以使喚的感覺好像不錯，加上村上又說橫山找他吃飯，於是不自覺自己像個怨婦一樣鬧了好幾天的錦戶，終於露出這天來的第一個笑容。

不過還是不能改變大倉是個臭小鬼的事實，橫山跟他們一起吃飯喝酒的頻率大大降低，只是為了回去陪他吃飯，還有總是沒大沒小的叫他亮ちゃん這點也讓他很不滿。

「亮ちゃん，這題怎麼做？」

「啊？要叫錦戶さん，不然也要叫兄さん。」錦戶不耐煩的糾正，雖然他比較想被稱呼アニキ，但橫山禁止他們教壞大倉，偶爾帶到組內時更是全面禁菸。

「教我這題怎麼做嘛，亮ちゃん比其他人聰明，教我一下。」

默默被捧的錦戶不好意思的拿過作業，開始指導大倉正確的解法。

「可以教你但是不准叫我亮ちゃん。」

「不行嗎？」

「不行。」

「但是橫山くん跟信ちゃん都有自己的叫法，只有我叫你亮ちゃん不好嗎？」

專屬的叫法很具吸引力，就算大倉很討人厭，錦戶也敗在限定的魔力下，半推半就地開始讓大倉這麼叫。

但錦戶心裡還是有個哥哥被分享的疙瘩在，就算妥協了稱呼，對大倉的態度也一直不鹹不淡。倒是大倉不知道是不是因為錦戶年紀是年長三人組最小的一個，感覺比較親近所以特別喜歡找他玩。不過對於約橫山吃飯這件事兩人總是互下絆子，不把橫山扯進來的話都還能和平共處。

真正放下心結，大概要追溯到大倉當藝人之後，那時大倉開始小有名氣，出門吃飯總是要坐隔間的位置。那天只有他們倆，便宜居酒屋的隔間不過就是張擋臉的板子，客人的喧鬧聲跟香菸的煙霧透過板子上方的開放空間瀰漫整間店，讓小小的空間迴盪著震耳欲聾的熱鬧聲響。

明明是這麼吵鬧的地方，當大倉捧著酒臉貼著木頭桌面面對他輕聲說話的瞬間，整個店家彷彿被按下靜音鍵般寂靜。

「亮ちゃん喜歡橫山くん嗎？」

過於突然的問句讓錦戶只能愣愣的看著大倉，靜止的表情有一百萬個驚愕，手指上夾的菸默默燃燒，飄上去的白煙證明他的時間並沒有被暫停。

「不回答的話我就當是了。」

大倉並不在意錦戶的沉默，「畢竟亮ちゃん雖然彆扭但是很率直，沒有否定就是肯定了。」

錦戶很想吼他你在說什麼，但他只是默默地把手上燒長的菸灰點到菸灰缸裡，深深吸了一口尼古丁，再從五臟六腑深處呼出，眼神落到遠處，從腦袋皺褶挖出他不願深入思考的問題。

「……其實我也不知道，我對他的追求到底是兄弟還是愛情。」

說完這句話，他感覺所有的聲音都回到原位，隔板另一邊喝高女性的尖銳大笑跟剛剛一樣刺耳。

「這樣嗎……」

大倉只是輕輕應和，盯著他的眼神像是期待他把思緒梳理，讓長年混沌得到一個結果。

「我年輕剛遇見他時很落魄，一個混得不太好的小流氓，家裡孩子又多得不到關注，總是毛毛躁躁的想證明自己的價值。」

錦戶開始說自己的過往，他感覺故事說完大倉應該也有話想對他說。

「那天晚上下大雨，我跟人打架滿身傷躺在巷子裡，橫山くん打傘經過，又退回來，低聲問沒事吧的聲音是我聽過最好聽的。」

「他把受傷的我帶回家包紮，又煮了一碗麵給我吃。不過當他問我問題時我就知道他搞錯了……我以前長得很矮，他以為我是被家暴的小學生。」

錦戶扯出一個難看的苦笑，當年不得志的他連身高都像個笑話。

「他知道後也沒笑我，只是問要不要進他組裡，大概是身高給他的錯覺，一直把我當小孩照顧，還帶我去吃燒肉希望我能長高。」

「一個活得沒什麼希望的人，突然間有人給吃給喝，照顧你給你工作，簡直就是黑夜裡的一道光，有個天使從光裡緩緩降落一樣。」

抖落菸灰，錦戶又吸了一口，「很狗血對吧，可是我覺得就是這樣狗血的事才會緊緊抓住人心。」錦戶盯著大倉，眼神彷彿洞悉同類一樣。

大倉思緒回到十幾年前，當時他沒得選擇，被飢餓逼得只能抓住橫山的褲腳，橫山不但沒丟下他，跟之前來討債的人都不一樣，給他東西吃，也沒打他。十歲孩子判斷好人壞人的標準就是如此簡單，結果論而言他很慶幸當時賭了一把。

「從那時開始我就很崇拜橫山くん。」錦戶呼出煙霧看向別的地方，「把他當成努力的目標、圍著他轉，想把世界獻給他，只要一個微笑一個稱讚就能作為繼續努力的動力。」

「一開始就陷的太深所以搞不清楚這份執著到底是什麼……不過是哪一種也不重要了，現在已經沒有任何僭越的想法，因為我放棄了。」

現在，大倉抓住了關鍵字。大概曾經有過朦朧的什麼，只是在沒釐清感情之前，就讓錦戶放棄了。

「你看，你跟了橫山くん十幾年了，有見過他身邊出現過人嗎？」

大倉搖頭。

「我可是更早以前就跟他混在一起了，別說是情人了，連一夜情的對象都不曾聽過。」

「像這樣一個，數十年沒有男人女人，可是條件不錯的人，你能從他身上看到一絲絲可以相戀的希望嗎？」

「於是我突然醒悟，橫山くん不可能把眼光放在我、或是任何一個人身上。他有其他感情，只不過不是愛情罷了。」

錦戶說完，吸了最後一口菸，將火星捻熄在菸灰缸裡。

「亮ちゃん真悲觀。」

聽完故事的大倉離開趴著的桌面，捏起小碟子裡的毛豆啃。

「我的理由跟亮ちゃん一樣，可是結論不一樣。」

「橫山くん從來沒有跟人交往過，是因為還沒遇上適合的人。而我，即將成為數十年來的第一個，也會是最後一個。」

大倉吃完毛豆，轉頭對錦戶露出淺笑，過分樂觀的發言不知道是不是酒精的作用。煙霧迷漫的居酒屋讓他看起來有柔化效果，襯得大倉軟綿綿的笑像在熒熒發光一樣。

「臭小子，你果然對橫山くん有非分之想。」

「彼此彼此。」

「先說好，雖然我已經放棄了，可是我不會讓任何能傷害橫山くん的事發生。」

「我的想法跟你一樣。」

大倉舉起酒杯跟錦戶碰杯。

「如果成功了，我請你喝酒，失敗了你請我吃飯怎麼樣？」

「那有什麼問題。」

錦戶內心深處默默祈禱大倉能成功，這樣一來他也可以安心的從橫山那裡畢業了。

某天錦戶惡意約走橫山，讓外地下戲趕回來的大倉撲空，可憐兮兮的打電話給錦戶抱怨。

「欸亮ちゃん，我以為你不跟我搶了……」

「誰說的，弟弟的寶座還是要搶的。」

─ END ─


End file.
